Tersesat
by Lovely Hollow
Summary: Ichigo pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi Rukia. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia tersesat?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Bleach only belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Pintu kereta terbuka. Sepasang kaki menyentuh lantai stasiun. Sementara sepasang mata mengedarkan pandangan pada kerumunan asing di hadapannya. Tidak ada berpuluh mata yang menatap kagum atau pun memuja. Hm, mungkin karena hari ini Ichigo tidak memakai mobil mewah seperti biasanya? Yah, ini semua gara-gara supir pribadinya yang sakit.

Namun lelaki itu cukup lega, sebab kali ini ia tidak turun di tempat yang salah. Ichigo yakin ini stasiun yang Ishida sebutkan sebelumnya. Meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, untuk kali pertama, Ichigo tidak tersesat atau terbawa kereta sampai di stasiun terakhir seperti ketika lelaki itu menaiki kereta malam di Kyoto, dan itu semua berkat Ishida yang bersedia (dengan cara memaksa) mengantarnya tadi. Beruntung bukan, Ichigo memiliki teman yang baik?

Setelah (tanpa sadar) berdiri termenung beberapa menit, Ichigo memutuskan menerobos kerumunan orang. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu, bahwa di hari libur pun stasiun akan seramai ini.

Keluar dari tempat itu, Ichigo di hadapkan pada sebuah pertigaan jalan. Oke, ini tantangan pertamanya. Ichigo sudah bertekad tidak akan tersesat lagi di Tokyo, seperti yang terjadi tahun lalu saat lelaki itu mengunjungi kekasihnya. Penyakit lupa jalan yang ia derita memang sudah (meski Ichigo tidak mau mengakuinya) cukup parah. Makanya semalam ia menghapalkan peta dari stasiun ini menuju restoran Maji, tempatnya dan Rukia berjanji untuk melakukan pertemuan.

Ya, kekasihnya itu pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studi. Gadis itu mendapatkan beasiswa dan harus tinggal di Tokyo untuk dua tahun ke depan. Ini merupakan kesempatan langka saat mereka sama-sama punya waktu luang untuk bertemu. Karena biasanya pasti ada saja kendala jika mereka ingin saling melepas rindu.

Bicara soal peta, Ichigo memang agak sedikit kolot, dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak mau kalah dengan sebuah benda mati. Jangankan peta, ia juga tidak mau dikalahkan oleh GPS. Karena kali ini ia akan menaklukan perjalanan dari stasiun menuju restoran seorang diri.

"Ishida bilang aku buta arah, pasti dia hanya membual."

Setelah mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan mengeratkan pegangan ranselnya, Ichigo mengambil jalan ke sisi kiri. Berjalan sekiranya lima menit, ia sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan deretan toko. Ada bermacam pilihan, ia bisa melihat toko permen, toko baju dan toko bunga sambil berjalan. Oh benar, Ichigo ingat sesuatu, ia tidak boleh bertemu Rukia dengan tangan kosong, tentu saja sebuah hadiah, Ichigo harus membelinya.

Tubuhnya pun seketika bermanuver, berbalik lalu berjalan lurus hingga bertemu zebra cross. Kakinya menghampiri toko bunga tadi yang sempat ia lihat, tapi bukan itu, matanya sekilas bersinar terang melihat toko bercat merah muda yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Sebuah toko mainan.

Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu kaca, penglihatannya fokus mencari rak boneka, tidak peduli pada tatapan terkejut dari para pegawai maupun pengunjung toko yang 90% adalah perempuan, Ichigo acuh tak acuh menuju bagian terdalam toko hingga menemukan rak yang ia cari. Ada berderet boneka dengan bentuk, warna dan ukuran berbeda.

Lelaki itu mengelus dagunya, sejenak berpikir boneka macam apa yang harus ia beli. Tidak tahu kalau perbuatan sepelenya mendapat perhatian dari sekumpulan anak SMA yang terus berbisik-bisik di sudut lain, hampir-hampir mereka dapat memerangkap pose keren Ichigo ke dalam gambar kalau saja lelaki itu tidak terburu menentukan pilihan dan segera pergi berlalu menuju kasir.

"Semuanya jadi 4500 yen."

Setelah menenteng buntalan besar di salah satu tangannya, Ichigo kembali menapaki trotoar. Ia baru saja ingin berbelok ke kiri jika ia tidak tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu. Dia tidak ingat dari mana dirinya berasal. Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak panik dan mengingat dari arah mana tadi dirinya datang, apakah arah kiri atau kanan?

Beberapa menit berpikir, langkahnya berbelok ke kanan. Ichigo yakin ia datang dari arah kiri. Benar, ia tidak pernah salah.

Lama, Ichigo terus berjalan lurus, ia ingat betul peta yang ia lihat tidak berkelok-kelok dan terlalu rumit. Namun, otaknya kembali dibuat bingung saat dihadang perempatan, Ichigo kembali mengingat jalan mana yang harus ia ambil. Kalau tidak salah ... tidak, tidak! Ichigo selalu benar.

Ichigo pun mengambil sisi kanan, dan terlihatlah beberapa restoran dan kafe. Ichigo tersenyum tipis, sebagai lelaki terhormat keputusannya memang tidak pernah salah. Sekarang tinggal mencari nama Maji pada deretan bangunan itu. Sebelumnya, Rukia pernah mengajak Ichigo ke tempat itu sekali. Jadi Ichigo tidak benar-benar lupa bagaimana rupa restorannya. Tapi, sudah jauh ia menelusuri jalan, Ichigo tetap tidak menemukan tempatnya. Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat, jujur, Ichigo tidak pernah berjalan kaki selama ini sebelumnya.

Sesudah melewati sebuah kedai ramen, Ichigo menemukan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Memasukan sekeping koin, memencet tombol oranye, dan setelah bunyi 'klontang' yang cukup keras, dahaganya terpuaskan oleh sekaleng jus jeruk. Sembari duduk di bangku panjang terdekat, Ichigo memaksa kepalanya mengingat arah mana yang harus ia ambil. Ini sudah dua jam semenjak ia meninggalkan stasiun, Rukia pasti sudah menunggunya. Dan pasti gadis itu berumur panjang, baru saja Ichigo memikirkannya, ponsel Ichigo seketika bergetar mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih.

Sepertinya Rukia sudah menduga bahwa Ichigo tengah tersesat dan menanyakan keberadaan pria itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis, menelan tegukan terakhir jus jeruknya, jari-jarinya pun mulai mengetik balasan. "Aku tidak tersesat. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Jangan khawatir." Begitulah yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Ichigo sedikit (banyak) berbohong supaya Rukia tidak khawatir.

Bangun dari posisi duduknya, Ichigo memasukan kaleng kosongnya ke dalam tas, hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari kesialan baginya karena ke mana pun matanya tertuju ia tidak menemukan tong sampah. Segera ia berpikir untuk kembali berjalan ... lurus ke kiri. Yup! Ichigo sudah memutuskan.

"Aku selalu benar."

Dan ... Ichigo pun tersesat. Sebab entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba setelah berjalan lurus dan berbelok beberapa kali, Ichigo muncul dari balik tanaman pagar dan berakhir di dekat taman kota. Ichigo yakin tidak ada tempat ini di dalam peta yang ia tandai semalam. Solusi paling mudah yang harusnya terpikirkan oleh Ichigo adalah dengan bertanya pada seseorang. Akan tetapi sayangnya, Ichigo masih saja berasumsi bahwa dirinya tidak tersesat. Dia hanya sedikit lupa, jika ia tetap berjalan pasti ia akan ingat lagi. Begitulah yang lelaki itu tanamkan dalam otaknya saat ini. Lagipula kalimat 'meminta belas kasihan pada orang lain' tidak pernah tertulis di dalam kamusnya.

Memegang buntalan besar dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan, Ichigo berdiri di dekat penjual takoyaki dengan muka bingung, ia tidak tahu lagi harus melangkah ke arah mana.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Ichigo mendapati seorang anak kecil yang sedang menjilati lolipop sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. Tak disangka bocah lelaki itu mendekatinya, lalu dengan polosnya berpendapat. "Paman, apa kau tersesat?"

Seketika itu juga mata Ichigo menajam, menghujam si bocah, aura di sekelilingnya menggelap. "Bicara apa kau, BOCAH?!"

"U-UWAAA! UWAA! MAMA!"

Tidak sulit bagi Ichigo untuk menarik perhatian dari orang-orang, ibu si bocah yang sedang menunggu pesanan takoyakinya otomatis berlari menghampiri keduanya. Panik, sontak wanita itu berteriak meminta tolong.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 20 tahun, datang ke Tokyo untuk menemui pacarnya, saat ini tengah digiring ke pos polisi terdekat sebagai terduga tersangka penculikan anak.

* * *

Rukia dan Ichigo sekali lagi membungkuk dalam, berusaha menunjukan rasa penyesalan mereka setulus mungkin. Setelah dibuat menunggu selama berjam-jam di restoran sendirian, Rukia mendapat panggilan dari kekasihnya yang sedang ditahan polisi karena dituduh sebagai penculik.

Beruntung Rukia bisa menyakinkan ibu dari anak kecil itu dengan kata-kata manisnya dan menjelaskan bahwa Ichigo bukan orang jahat.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berjalan beriringan menjauh dari pos polisi. Rukia melirik Ichigo di sampingnya, kedua alis lelaki itu masih saja mengkerut karena dituduh tersesat olehnya. Gadis itu terpaksa mengembuskan napas panjang melihat tingkah Ichigo. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah mendapat firasat kalau Ichigo pasti akan tersesat, pergi bersama teman-temannya saja Ichigo sering tiba-tiba berbelok dan menghilang entah ke mana, apalagi jika ia sendirian. Padahal Rukia sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya, tapi ditolak. Orang ini, benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu membuat anak kecil menangis dan mengiramu penculik."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak." Ichigo mengurut pelipisnya, ia lelah terus berpikir.

Tidak sadar kalau Rukia terus saja memperhatikannya dan berimajinasi bagaimana wajah Ichigo disaat kejadian. Haah, Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia tidak ada. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kau tidak tersesat lagi. Jangan sampai saat kita sedang berjalan berdua tiba-tiba kau menghilang."

Rukia tertawa dalam hati mengingat yang sudah-sudah. Gadis itu juga telah bersiap menerima penyangkalan Ichigo.

Tapi, kekasihnya itu malah menghentikan langkahnya, Rukia berbalik. "Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Kemari," perintah Ichigo sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Naluri Rukia berkata ia harus menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan benar, Ichigo menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Genggam tanganku, jangan dilepas."

Pipi Rukia seketika memunculkan semburat merah, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Okay."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Karena hari sudah hampir sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen. Meski kencan mereka batal, mereka rasa berkencan di rumah juga tidak terdengar buruk.

"Jadi ... kau sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tersesat?"

"Aku tidak tersesat."

"Kau tersesat."

"Tidak."

"Kau ... tersesat."

"Rukia!"

Oke, mari kita abaikan saja pertengkaran kecil (dan tidak penting) dari pasangan yang tengah saling melepas rindu itu.

* * *

 **Selesai.**


End file.
